Storm in my soul ( G27)
by DevilishJasper
Summary: When Tsuna starts to have bad dreams, a man from Vongola appears and says that he has to protect everyone from horrible famiglia who have invented a weather machine to control and manipulate world. Can Tsuna save everyone, deal with his feelings and restless soul, but yet prove he is the true boss of Vongola? BS! Contains fluff! YAOI!


It was dark night. Trees whispered in the wind, sky was cloudy and even moon was gone from sight. Storm warning had been given out by weather station earlier. And now this things was coming to us. It was actually pretty weird. Day was sunny and pretty and then suddenly at night there was storm coming to us. The street was completly quiet. Not even stray cats and dogs didnt move.  
And here was i.. 16 year old boy, wrestling with my nightmarish dreams. I didnt even know from what they came, but suddenly.. after i got 16 same dreams started to appear. They exchausted me and i was slowly getting depressed.  
This night was the same for me. Same dreams, same faces, same places.  
Im Tsunayoshi Sawada. Next boss of Vongola and guardian of the sky.

I woke up covered in sweat, lips completly dry and heart beating very fast. Again i saw that dream, where SOMETHING is chasing me. What exactly.. i dont know. Maybe i dont want to know. Maybe i dont need to know.  
Clock showed 2:40 a.m. Everyone else were peacefully sleeping, seeing their happy dreams and waking up at morning rested and well.  
I shook my head and looked around in my room. Dark, only shadows of the trees were drawing out on the wall next to the window. Cold wind breezed into the room from open window, making curtains move eerily.  
Fuck. Did i really left window open? I stood up, feeling like everything spins around me and fell with loud thump on the floor. This weak i am.  
Usually Reborn sleeps with me in the same room in his hammock but he had to leave with Bianca to attend some „serious matters". I knew well, what they were. Someone was again threatening Vongola family and since reborn saw, in what condition i am..well lets say he left me in peace. But like he toned „ FOR NOW". He really puts some pressure on me, but im glad he does that. This pushes me on towards getting stronger. I cant dissapoint everyone.  
I made loud sigh and crawled on all fours to the window. I reached my arms out and stood up nealing against the window. Again cold wind breeze came though and like pierced my body.  
I peered out from the window and had to admit, that stormy night is kinda pretty. Atleast it drives my thoughts away from these terrifying dreams for some time.  
Closing the window, i closed my eyes. Sleep had gone in an instant, when i heard someone elses breathing in the room. My instant reaction was WHAT THE HELL.  
I didnt dare to move. Near the door was this shadow, that didnt belong to no trees or furniture. It had same spiky hair that i have, but was taller than me.  
I looked around to find quickly a weapon to defend myself. My gloves were on the end table and for a moment i thought, how quickly i would get them. Oh why did i have to leave them there. Like reborn always says: „ Always keep them close. You never know, when the situation strikes."  
Well he was right. Gotta admit it. And now i was in a bad situation.  
Passed a second or minut.. I stared the shadow and felt someones eyes on me. Neither of us dared to say anything. Air was so thick, that somebody would had been able to cut it with knife.  
After some calculating, i took my first step. Slowly, but steady.  
Main thing was, that this person wouldnt get to the gloves before me.  
Suddenly.. I jumped towards my bed. Other one ran out from the shadow.  
I tried to grab my gloves, but it was too late. This figure had gotten them and held my hands down, pushing me to the bed. We had little struggle. I tried to get free and almost bited him.  
„ Stop resisting!"  
I actually stopped for a moment. This voice was so warm and sweet, that i could actually feel it in my cold body. It rushed trough my mind like electer though a powerline.  
i layed suddenly there, all my strenght gone. Person on me letting out quiet sigh.  
„ In my dreams, you were not that much of a hassle to deal with."  
Moon came out from behind the cloud for now and i had opportunity to see the person holding me down, sitting on me.  
He was young man, definently in his 20s. Blonde hair, eyes blue as sky and skin pale as snow. He stared right into my soul with those eyes and i didnt had any strenght to stop him.  
He was wearing cape, nice suit and even from darkness i reqonised the badge of Vongola. So he had to be on our side.  
Yet he seemed so familiar. Like i had seen him before, but i couldnt remember from where.  
Suddenly he opened his lips and whispered:  
„ Tsunayoshi Sawada, I have been looking for you so long and now youre here." He smiled.  
I turned my face towards pillow and tried to get free once again, still without any luck. Things made worser the fact, that light blush came onto my cheeks. The way he said my name...  
„ Let go of me this once. I dont know you and in my eyes you are at the moment tresspasser. So you better let me go or im calling-„  
„Calling who? Police?"  
„ Fuck yeah, police. Let ME GO!" This last part i almost screamed out. Now somebody surely will hear. Fuck. How do i explain this. Hundred explanations ran through my mind. If its mom, then..yeah..  
Someone knocked on the door. This blonde stranger pressed himself against me and hold my hands steady.  
„ Tsuu-kun, is everything okay?" It was mom. She had heard my scream and was checking on me. Actually pretty usual activity lately.  
„ Please dont say wrong things. Ill explain my visit." His breath was against my neck. I shivered all over my body and im sure he felt it, because i could swear he smirked a bit.  
I battled with decisions in my mind for a moment. Then : „ Yeah, mom everything is okay. I saw just bad dream. You can go to sleep, ill do the same."  
„ Okay, but if you cant sleep, make some hot milk. It helps."  
„ Thanks mom. Good night!"  
„ Good night!"  
This was close call. Stranger let loose his grip and turned himself off from me. Throwing me my gloves, he smiled.  
„ Thank you. If you could listen to me, then i would tell you why im here."  
„ Well im waiting." I sat up in my bed and stared at him.  
He ruffled his hair and looked up at the ceiling. „ Im here from Italy. There are urgent matters and i have no one else to who i can turn to. Only you, Tsuna." He tilted his head, so that i could see in the moonlight his eyes. Damn it..  
The way he said my name, made me shiver again. Take yourself together, Tsuna!  
I came out from my thought and sat on the bed in tailor way. „ Whats your name? If youre on our side, then why Reborn-san hasnt said a word about you. Usually he tells me about our allys."  
Man stood up, walked to window and stared into total darkness. „ My name is Giotto. Its long story,how i am your ally but you dont have to worry about a thing. Reborn was the one who sent me here. He knew, that only i can convince you.  
This word „ CONVINCE" gave me alert in my head. What is going on?  
„ Convince me in what?" My voice shivered a bit, but i hoped that he would not hear that.  
Giotto was instantly to the bed and took my hands in his warm grip. „ Come with me to Italy."  
„ WHAAAT?"  
„ There is family who is starting raise head. This storm here is no coincidence. This is all planned out to destroy us and make everyone else in this world to pay to them. These people want to control weather and sadly they have device to do so. I cant do it alone. And this time its not enough even from Reborn and Bianca, so i beg you. Please help us."  
I couldnt get word out from my lips and just made fish expression for some time. Weather machine? Control everyone like this? How is this all possible.  
But i had to admit. What is not fiction, when its about maffias enemies?  
„ Yeah ill come.. Ill gather everyone else togethe-„  
„ No need to. They are already there." Blonde man hugged me for quite some time and then walked to the window, opening it.  
„Wait, wha-?"  
„ Ill hope to see you soon, Tsunayoshi."  
With these words he was gone. Gone as quietly as he came. Leaving me there absolutely puzzled about what the hell just happened.  
But one things was sure, when i hit my head against the pillow.  
Im going to Italy. Defending my family and protecting everyone.


End file.
